The present invention relates to a device for holding an object in an elevated position. This device can be particularly useful in the construction industry for holding wallboard for example Sheet-Rock in a firm, elevated position while it is being secured to a ceiling or wall.
There is a known machine for lifting and holding construction material sheets. However, in this machine an operator manually rotates a wheel which through an associated linkage moves a holding means upwardly to the ceiling for holding the construction material in position while it is being secured to the ceiling. Such a machine for lifting and holding is inconvenient in operation because of its weight, large dimensions and low speed of lifting.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device of simple construction which operates quickly and can be easily moveable from one location to another on the construction site. In accordance with the invention, this is accomplished by providing a device which utilizes a spring means to rapidly propel a supporting member towards the ceiling for holding a sheet of construction material.